


Starving

by hungryke



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryke/pseuds/hungryke
Summary: After ticking all the options available to make your best friend happy again after being in a slump for three months, you're now left with just one thing. Taking revenge.Knowing your best friend, the worst thing she could do is probably wish her asshole ex ill, she just would never stand up for herself. But you're different— you're more than willing to take revenge for your bestfriend who was wrecked in all ways by the Business department's biggest playboy, Brian Kang.Being the men-noob you are, you didn't know Brian Kang's abilities involve making people realize things that they weren't aware of before— like in your case, not knowing you're starving, until you got a glimpse of him.





	Starving

It is one of those days again where it feels all gloomy that no amount of comfort can cast a smile on her face, as if the heavens decided to pour all the problems on her and she's just taking it in— Heijin, my bestfriend. It has been long three months since my happy-go-lucky bestfriend lost her vibrant disposition in life because of some man whom I have never met yet but the sound of his name alone already gives me an idea of how awful of a man he is.

“Brian...” Heijin uttered while staring into space. “I hate him so much but how come I still miss him.”

I have been working on a project the whole day but decided to pay my bestfriend some attention. I looked at her endearingly but my eyes met hers that are about to shed tears. I immediately came close to comfort her.

“I am so tired of seeing you like this Heij... I miss the cheerful you...” I uttered, totally unaware that I have voiced out inner thoughts.

“Serene, I'm really sorry that you've lost your best friend... but I don't think I can still find the pieces to build the person I used to be” she cried even more “he broke me, he took away everything from me” she cried as I patted her back, feeling guilty since I felt like I've said something I shouldn't have. 

I have always depended a lot on Heijin even we were still little, instead of a bestfriend she's more of a sister to me. Just when I thought my emotional attachment with her couldn't grow more; came 3 years ago, when both my parents along with my 2 younger siblings had to leave me to make a living overseas. The setup that I thought I wouldn't get used to, became a lot easier because of her as she treated me as her family which quite filled the void vested in my heart.

I don't know if this sounds selfish but the duration of that 3 months that Heijin hasn't been her old self, really affected me a lot too. I felt like I've lost connection with another family, it saddened me and still does— the reason why I've been exerting every effort I can to make my bestfriend happy again.

Ever since this Brian guy broke up with her, I have done sort of things to atleast make her smile— I made her come on a vacation with me to unwind, did things that used to make her happy and even tried setting her up on blind dates, but nothing seemed to be working.

There were brief moments when I felt like she's about to go back to her old self, just like that time she flashed a genuine smile when we were riding the merry-go-round ride at the amusement park— little did I know that she was reminded of a memory she shared with his jerk ex-boyfriend. Despite the reality slapping me hard already, I tried to convince myself that maybe it is part of the process of moving on but the day after, she went about missing him again— leading me back to square one.

“Do you want anything to eat Heij?” I asked her after letting her calm down from the sudden splurge of her emotions. 

She responded with a faint smile, “Thank you Rin... for everything you've done until now.”

“What are you thanking me for when I haven't really done anything to help you.” I tried holding it in but tears start to well up on my eyes.

“No, you've done enough so stop feeling apologetic, if there's someone who needs to apologize, it's me...” she hugged me briefly, making me realize that it's been a while since I felt the company of a sister.

“No Heij, if there's someone who needs to apologize it's him, not you...” I aggressively responded. 

“He wouldn't just do it, knowing him.”

I haven't really met my best friend's ex-boyfriend, for the reason that he does not even have enough time for my best friend so there's no way we'd have a chance to meet, and it's not like I want to meet him at all. All I know was that my bestfriend made a mistake on choosing him despite knowing that he's a playboy. 

According to stories I've heard from the girls in my department, he's the biggest playboy in the Business department which is also the one that Heijin is attending to. He's always associated with the term '10-second-game-set' which simply means once your eyes met with his; 10 seconds and you're into his trap— it's game set. 

I may not know him personally, but this thing tagged with him is something that I'm aware of as Heijin once mentioned it to me. I didn't know that this stupid term would be the misleading headline that would put my best friend near danger. 

Everything happened too fast, I felt like I was just warning her to make careful decisions the other day because she was so head-over-heels for the guy and then the next thing I know, they're together already; then confessing after a couple of weeks that she had already given up something so precious for him and then not too long after that, he left her– with nothing, literally, as he took away even Heijin's smile with the news that after a week of from breakup, the jerk ex has found a new girl already. what an asshole...but I wouldn't deny the fact that the few months they were together, were the days that my best friend looked the happiest.

That's why when Heijin said that he just wouldn't apologize, I realized she was right. I haven't met him personally but I am so sure that an asshole like him isn't capable of making apologies. I am just so angry to the point that I am in disbelief that such person exists.  
Not sure if fortunately or unfortunately, but knowing my best friend, she wouldn't do things such as plotting a revenge to get back on his ex as she's too nice and soft-hearted. I would say it's fortunate for Brian, but unfortunate for us who truly values her. 

Heijin and I basically spent half of the day together just minding our own business after that conversation, until she stood up and told me she has to go to her 4 PM class. 

After hours of working on my projects, my phone lit up, showing a message notification from my best friend.

Heij:  
Rin, can you come pick me up in front of our department caf? Please.

\------  
My pulse started to get faster, probably because of anger. I am already agitated, I don't even know what happened but I know it's because of her asshole ex. I rushed to go out of our apartment to go to her.

“What happened to you Heij? Why are you crying?” I started panicking, at this rate, people would even think i'm her mother.

“He's really an asshole... I tried begging him to get back with me” she uttered in between cries “But he said he doesn't want to as he didn't even truly love me in the first place. I hate him Serene, I hate him” she cried even harder. 

I am left in disbelief, mouth in agape  
before I started responding “I hate him too, how could he do that to you?”

“I know, after taking everything from me he had the guts to tell me he didn't love me at all. I am so stupid for believing him Rin, beyond stupid.” she started slapping herself.

I stopped her before she could even hit her face again, my best friend indeed makes the worst decisions sometimes but she's not the one to blame here. It's him.

Just wait, Brian Kang. Just wait.

**Author's Note:**

> did not proofread :< sorry for the errors


End file.
